


Crossing Swords

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Last Rune Series - Mark Anthony
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"A greatsword is a fine and splendid weapon," Vossler announces, well into his cups. "A testament to the strength of the one who wields it."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Durge's first comrade in Dalmasca seems to befriend all foreigners, the second admires Durge's weapon with longing.

"A greatsword is a fine and splendid weapon," Vossler announces, well into his cups. "A testament to the strength of the one who wields it."

Basch snorts beer through his nose, the tips of his ears glowing red.

This attempt at gentle courtesy leads predictably to private displays of skill and prowess.

Durge has not heard the call of the Bull, as his new friends surely have, but he is alchemist as much as he is a knight. He is open to experimentation.


End file.
